This disclosure generally relates to associating images, such as satellite or aerial images, to geographic locations.
When a satellite, aerial device, or the like captures an image of a geographical area, there is uncertainty regarding the precise geographic location captured in the image. For example, various types of image distortions can be caused by an angle of a camera capturing the image with respect to a ground plane or by variations in surface topography. These distortions, among other things, complicate the accurate association of pixels of the image to precise spatial locations. In the case of oblique images, captured at an oblique angle with respect to the ground plane of the earth's surface, associating the pixels in the image to geographic coordinates and displaying the oblique images on a map is difficult to do without significantly distorting the oblique images.